madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GameZone1/A.A.H.W. standard issue weaponry and main characters' preferred weaponry
Just for fun, mate. =A.A.H.W.= The standard weaponry issued to the ranks of the A.A.H.W.. General All of the ranks are given freedom as to what weapons they can use, and the AK series firearms (AK-47, AK-74, AK-74U) seem to be standard-issue weapons in all 4 ranks. Modified/custom firearms The A.A.H.W. has a number of firearms they've modified for their units. #Most of their AR-15s have been modified to fire fully automatically. #Early in the A.A.H.W.'s life, they experimented with AMT Automag series pistols and turned them into fully-automatic machine pistols, which the designer of the mod claimed to be accidental. Later, when the Nexus Training Program started, they extended the pistol grips on Automag V's and gave them Desert Eagle magazines. #They've modified their Benelli M4s to have M3 tube magazines and stocks, but shortly after the normality restoration started, they produced the M4s with their normal stocks, but continued to give them M3 tubes. #After Hank's fourth revival, the A.A.H.W. started issuing the "FBI-10", a custom submachine gun, in small numbers. #Shortly after Hank J. Wimbleton's fifth revival, they experimented with M16s and gave them custom receivers and internal mechanisms akin to the AK series. #During the Nexus Training Program, they've modified M1911s to take the .460 Rowland magnum. #Early in the A.A.H.W.'s life, all of their shotguns were Mossberg 500s modified to fire semi-automatically. #Nearly all of their Tec-9s have been modified to fire fully-automatically or in bursts. #Shortly after the Sheriff's death, they chambered all their Steyr TMPs in a custom round named ".457 ACP". After Hank's third revival, they stopped chambering the TMP in the custom round. Grunts Pre-Sheriff's death #AK-47s #Axes #Batons #Desert Eagles #Iron knives #M16s equipped with M203 grenade launchers #Semi-automatic Mossberg 500s #Walther PPKs #Fully automatic Tec-9s Decent weaponry for defending a high value target. Aside from the issued weaponry, the grunts were also given the freedom of choosing other weaponry, such as baseball bats. Post-Sheriff's death The grunts were given more freedom as for their weaponry, and lean more towards melee weapons. The AK-47, baton, and Mossberg 500 (unmodified, however) continued to be standard-issue Grunt weaponry. Agents Being based on the Smith Agents from The Matrix, for a while, their main and most prominent issued firearm was the Desert Eagle. Their other issue weaponry included: #AK-47 #Steyr AUG #Baton #Beretta 92 #FAMAS #Glock series pistols #Iron pipe #L337 sword #M-11 #M16 #M1911 #Megachette #H&K MK-23 #H&K MP7 #SR-3 Vikhr #IMI TAR-21 #Uzi Post-2nd upgrade After the 2nd upgrade, their armory wildly varied, and phased out the Desert Eagle. They didn't seem to have any sort of standard-issue weapon besides the AK series after the upgrade. A.T.P. engineers #AK-47s #Bowie knives #Carbon knives #L22s #Mossberg 500s #Norinco 97ks #H&K MP7s #QBZ-95s #Fully automatic Tec-9s Despite their name, they seem to be more combat-oriented than the other ranks. A.T.P. soldats They favor tactical weaponry, such as the SMG2. =Main characters= Hank When he first was hunting down the Sheriff, before that, even, he preferred easy-to-conceal weaponry, such as the Walther PPK. After his fourth revival, he started to prefer fully-automatic firearms more. Sanford Aside from his hook, he seems to prefer powerful-yet-easy-to-carry firearms. He occasionally springs for full-auto firearms, usually ones that have high power per shot. Deimos Aside from explosives, he seems to prefer fully-automatic firearms and small melee weapons. Jesus He prefers high-power weapons. If it can't kill things in one shot with ease, then he'll go for high fire rate. Tricky Aside from his streetsign, he seems to almost entirely prefer fully-automatic firearms. Category:Blog posts